Wrists
by KhaosKitty
Summary: It's night time, and Ryou can't take his eyes off Bakura's... wrists? Flangst. BxR.


Hey, thanks to everyone that reviewed/favourited Expressions, and I hope you'll read this one! (Please sympathise, I'm only 13! xD)

So what gave me this idea? Well, I read in a magazine that your wrists are supposed to be one of the sexiest parts of your body (!), since the skin there is so delicate and sensitive. I hadn't ever given any thought to the fact that wrists are sensitive, so I ran my finger along my wrist and found that it gives you a tingly feeling.

So my fangirl thought trail went something like this:

Delicate, sensitive and pale skin -- Ryou and Bakura's skin -- Ryou and Bakura -- Fanfics -- Random plot!

Hehe... :3 So, hope you all like it, and sorry if I made them a bit OOC!

(But Bakura's nice on purpose, I wanted him to be sweet in this one)

It's very fluffy and affectionate and a teensy bit angsty.

Oh yeah! It's Ryou's POV throughout, just so you know. :3

Rated for language, intended self mutilation, slightly sexual displays of affection, and a few subtle sexual references. (Hey, you take it as you see it...)

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, and if I did it would consist of a mix of BakuraXRyou hentai, LittleKuriboh quotes, random character bashing and the entire gallery of Bunny Suicides with the bunnies replaced by Anzu. If you sue you will probably gain a Bloodhound Gang CD and a cute hoodie.

-- My Deteriorating Sanity

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I give up..."

I sigh and let my manga plummet to the fuzzy teal carpet.

I've discovered that reading an ancient, yellowing copy of 'Fushigi Yugi Vol.4' with only the light of the streetlights as a guide does _not_ in fact help me to sleep.

Yes, that's right, I read shoujo manga. Don't even take the trouble to tease me over it, I'll have already heard all your girly-boy insults, courtesy of my yami.

Speak of the devil - literally - Bakura is now lying next to me in a foetal position, in deep slumber. Which also happens to be the reason I can't sleep.

He doesn't snore or anything, it's just his presence that keeps me from nodding off.

I'll close my eyes, then I'll feel his warm breath brush back my hair and open them again instantly.

He looks ever so sweet when he sleeps, hardly an appearance you would expect from 'the Almighty Thief King Bakura', but it's true.

He cuddles one corner of the duvet under his cheek, which then presses into his mouth a little, giving him this slightly rounded, chibi-ish expression with one little fang poking out of the corner of his mouth.

I have to suppress the urge to giggle when I see his face like that, so out of character for him.

I could stare at him for hours while he sleeps, savouring the opportunity to watch him without a cocky smirk, or a why-the-fuck-are-you-staring-at-me-hikari? look following directly after.

It's a little hypocritical of him now that I think of it... with those bedroom eyes of his you wouldn't expect him to realise that _other people_ have actual _morals_.

Oh well, I love my yami as he is, moral or not.

His lower body is curled up to his stomach in a child-like manner, and the arm that isn't clinging to the cool material of the duvet is resting on his pillow, his hand curled into a limp fist.

His arm isn't covered by the duvet, and I can the beautiful skin of his wrists.

When I see other peoples wrists, their skin seems paler there than the rest of their arm, or body in general.

It's different for my yami and I, the snowy skin tone of our wrists to our bodies match perfectly - trust me, I would know.

Without thinking, I reach out an index finger and run the back of it it along the velvety flesh, tracing random patterns and enjoying the cushiony feel.

Wait... did he just tremble?

Bakura... trembled?

Wow...

I'd never expect that from him, _I'm_ usually the sort respond to touches.

Nevertheless, I continue to run the back of my finger across my yami's soft, blanched skin, receiving some small moans.

If I told him about this he would definitely deny it... not that I _would_ tell him, that would be unimaginably embarrassing.

I wince as my finger brushes across a slight dip in the satiny surface, and I have to hold back a gasp as I discover the cause.

In the centre of his wrist, there is a slit where the skin is more elastic than soft, and I can see that it is a vaguely faded scar.

And another... and another...

"Oh _Bakura_..." I whine.

They can't be recent, but emotions creep up on me and suddenly two searing hot tears cascade from my eyes.

"Bak-k-kura..."

I prop my body up with my hands, and lower my head to kiss his wrist, moving nearer to his hands with each peck, not caring as my salty tears fall on his arm.

Bakura's eyes flicker open and turn to me, but he doesn't look surprised, just sleepy and confused.

I avert my reddening eyes to his face, and stifle a whimper.

I don't even think about the fact that I must look incredibly pathetic.

He furrows his eyebrows and gives me an expression of honest concern,

No judgement,

Just compassion and love.

It's times like these that I thank Ra that I was given the Sennen Ring, because without it I wouldn't have _him_.

"Hey, yadonushi, don't cry. C'mere."

He pulls me closer to him and lets me rest my head in the crook of his neck as I drag out my strangled sobs.

He nuzzles his face into my hair, and leaves a little kiss where my cheek meets my ear.

That comforts me somehow, and I notice that tears are no longer spooling out of my eyes, and my sobs are less desperate.

Bakura's so perfect like that, even though he has plenty of ways to annoy me, when I really need him he's always there, no matter what.

"Ryou?"

I turn to face my yami and I'm instantly lost, dumbstruck without the ability to answer something as simple as my name.

My breath catches in my throat as his silvery hair brushes my face.

I make some stupid, nonsensical stammers, and suddenly that doesn't matter, as he pulls my face towards his and claims my lips in a passionate kiss.

He has this citrusy taste to his kisses, sour yet sweet, uplifting yet calming.

The kiss is broken, and I feel a subtle ripple of disappointment in the sea of pleasure that is my mind.

He gives me a smirk, followed by a slightly exaggerated wink, but I can tell he's not patronising me.

"Just try to sleep now, yadonushi." he mumbles, and he lowers himself clumsily under the covers, the haze of sleep around him taking its toll.

It takes him no more than thirty seconds to fall asleep again, but I don't mind, I take to watching him again.

Ebony eyelashes,

Concealing chestnut brown eyes,

With cinnamon red rays,

Lily pink cheeks,

Lemongrass lips,

Snow white wrists...

I guess sleep can wait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hehe, the wintery palette that is Bakura's face! X3

Please R&R people:D


End file.
